3 Months Along
by Asphyxiated Angst
Summary: He gets a glimpse of a grin that shows pearly white teeth, perfectly formed pink lips and a flash of gums, steel tongue rings and dimples. The most amazing thing he had ever seen but in a fleeting moment it was gone again and it was all gone, save for the


3 Months Along

* * *

Satisfied smile at the box of peanut butter 'n chocolate crème Oreo's that he's carrying in his arms.

Blue eyes twinkle. "You gonna take 'em off me yet? I'm expectin' ya to eat the whole box an' then go huntin' for any more I might have hidden."

Giggles. "You know me all too well."

A nod. "You're gonna get real fat if ya keep on eatin' all them Oreo's an' dippin' them in milk an' that much more peanut butter."

Decision. "I think I better tell you somethin' and you best take a seat…I refuse to revive you if you faint on me." Humor.

Gulp and a tug at the neck of his shirt. "You better tell me the whole story then…an' don't be skippin' out on any o' them juicy details I like so much." Dry sarcasm.

Hesitation and a sigh. "Well…uhh…you might remember what happened a couple of months ago…we started to…y'know…" exuberant hand gestures and a slight nod. "And it was great and all but somehow there's an…err…little problem…an' I'm talkin' like…real little here…" eyes widen. "Yeah…well…uhh…apparently…we seem to have slipped up or somethin' coz well…hey…small problem…growin' in my uterus." Disgusted face and twitch of the nose.

Sad smile. "Ever think of what we're gonna do here princess?"

More hesitation on her part. "Well I figured that I couldn't carry a baby, give birth to it and then give it away, so I kinda narrowed it down to either…" pause and a silent sob, "an abortion, or I can continue on with the pregnancy and have the baby. But I'd need your help and participation coz if it happened I'd like my baby to have a father, as for financial support, if it were to happen I'd be okay without any financial contributions on your behalf. I'm not askin' you to marry me or anything, just to help me and support me in my decision…no matter what that decision happens to be. Can ya do it?" Questioning his morals.

Confused sigh. "I would help you; of course, I'd count on you, to know that ya haven't been cheatin' on me, so I believe that the child is mine, unless you've been cheatin' on me. I wouldn't marry you for reasons other than love, an' I do love you, with my whole heart, but I'm guessin' you ain't ready or nothin' an' I can wait until you are ready – emotionally – for me. If you want an abortion, I can handle that, it's you're baby too, an' you're gonna be the one carrying it, so ultimately it's your choice, but remember this: I'll stand by you, always and forever, no matter what. So how far along are you?"

He gets a glimpse of a grin that shows pearly white teeth, perfectly formed pink lips and a flash of gums, steel tongue rings and dimples. The most amazing thing he had ever seen but in a fleeting moment it was gone again and it was all gone, save for the memory of her true beauty.

Thinking. "I am exactly 3 months along. Guess it's too far along for me to be able to be getting an abortion, we're gonna be parents in 6 months and I'm glad John."

True smile. "I think I'm kinda glad too, proud of your decision-makin' skills too, blessin' in disguise an' all, I choose to stand by you." Hands found each other.

The ringing of the phone stopped them from initiating a kiss.

"Amy speaking" _Miss Dumas?_ "Yeah"_ I am sorry to inform you that last night a Mr. Randy Orton was found dead, with a bullet through the chest, it punctured his heart, only just missing his lung and we found pictures of you and him and your number in his phone you seem to have meant a lot to him so we presumed that you would like to know this information. _Tears. "Where was he found exactly?" _He was found in the library of the manor of a Mr. Vincent Kennedy McMahon_ "That's where I saw him last. It was last night and he showed no signs that he was unhappy." Not a total lie. _Well I am truly sorry for your loss and I can only sympathize with you. You should probably tell his friends and family of the tragic news of his passing. I'm sure you have a few phone calls to make. I wont keep you Miss Dumas. Thank you for your time._Sadnod.

"Randy was found dead in Vince's library last night John. He shot himself coz of me. It's because of what told himself John. He killed himself. Shot himself right through the heart…John…say somethin'"

Tears.

Declaration. "We're gonna call the baby Randy."


End file.
